Ant-Man
(former) |movie = Ant-Man (unreleased) Captain America: Civil War (unreleased) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned/pictures) |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time |actor = Paul Rudd |status = Alive}} Scott Edward Harris Lang is the second and current person to take the mantle of Ant-Man. He is a former employee of Vistacorp and the father of Cassie Lang. Biography VistaCorp and Arrest Scott Lang got fired from his job at Vistacorp for whistle blowing. Later that day, he was with his wife, Maggie Lang, and Scott said he needed to set things right. Later that night, he broke into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp had been stealing. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items, including jewelry. He then got carried away, and stole Geoff Zorick's car and got caught by the police. He then is thrown in San Quentin State Prison. In the present day, Scott went to meet the groups muscle, 'Peachy', about the Vista job. The meeting turned into a prison fight. Domestic Life Scott Lang had a daughter named Cassie with his wife Maggie. Cassie is suffering from a heart condition that motivated Scott to go into a life of crime to gain the finances to help her. Maggie and Scott divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. Hired by Pym Scott Lang was hired while incarcerated by Henry Pym to retrieve the Ant-Man Suit from Darren Cross. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Reduction': Using technology developed by Henry Pym, Lang is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size. ***'Superhuman Strength': While wearing the Ant-Man Suit, Lang possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to take out multiple opponents of normal human size. **'Insect Manipulation': Lang, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suits headpiece, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in thievery, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer': Lang created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Lang as a "cyber-criminal". Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Henry Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne -Trainer *Luis - Former Cellmate *Dave *Kurt *Ants **Antony - Steed *Sam Wilson/Falcon Enemies *Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *Darren Cross Appearances In chronological order: *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''July 2, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) **''July 7, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) *''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Langs break-in'' (2012 footage) *''Ant-Man'' (unreleased) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (unreleased) Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. *Scott Lang is currently the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. Behind the Scenes *Both and Paul Rudd were being considered for the part. On December 18, 2013, Rudd was reported to be cast as Ant-Man by various web sources. However, he was not officially confirmed to play Ant-Man until January 13, 2014. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Criminals Category:Heroes